A Stroke Acute Care Research Unit is planned. This will provide improved treatment, and a focus for stroke research and teaching at the University of Rochester. By monitoring cardiogram, blood pressure, electrolyte and fluid balance status and the patients' metabolic stress response, we hope to establish prognostic guidelines for the degree of recovery from stroke. Therapeutic intervention is planned where indicated. It is hoped that this approach will lead to a decrease not only in mortality, but in morbidity after stroke.